Grognar the Wise and the Git Stompas
The Goffs have always been the roughest and toughest orks around. While that is still especially the case for an ork named Grognar, there is something a little off about him. The local wierdboys feel enormous amounts of waagh energy inside of him. Considering that most orks only care about beating everyone up, they just ignore Grognar's unusual traits. Not only is Grognar a more than capable fighter in melee, rising up to becoming a nob very quickly, but he also uses tricks that normally orks wouldn't even think about. In battle, for example, instead of completely smashing a rhino, Grognar instead rips off the heavy bolter mounted on top of the vehicle and uses it to mow down countless other humans with surprising accuracy. He also makes good use of flanking maneuvers to catch the back line off guard. Very quickly, word spread out about Grognar among his fellow orks, the Imperium, Eldar, and other sentient races. Grognar eventually beat up his warboss and took over the Goff army. Even MORE so, Grognar is one of the largest and strongest orks ever seen. His size rivals that of a carnifex, and he's capable of flipping over landraiders and even using TRYGONS as massive FLAILS! Rumor has it that he even smashed an entire warhound class titan using nothing but his bare hands! What makes Grognar even more special is his unusual amount of psychic energy inside him. Psykers report to have traced unimaginable amounts of energy. Grognar eventually catches on to this and starts using his immense amount of energy to good use. In battle, he can use his psionic power to literally burst open the minds of any psykers that try to invade his or his boys minds. On top of that already incredible power, he is able to crush enemies and explode vehicles simply by using his mind to imagine it. Most psykers either use these kinds of powers sparingly or not at all due to the amount of energy required and the potential risks and backlashes involved in using these abilities. He is even rumored to topple over titans simply by willing it to be so. After all these phenomenons, Grognar earned several titles. Grognar the Great, Grognar the Mighty, Grognar the Cunning, but his most popular title that he even names himself is Grognar the Wise. He says that he gets his powers from the two Ork gods, Gork and Mork. Grognar spends some time conversing with Gork and Mork about everything going on. While the two Ork gods wage an endless war against the gods of chaos, they give Grognar tasks to complete and planets to conquer. As Grognar and his warband accomplish these feats, Gork and Mork give gifts to Grognar and the orks. Things such as better choppas and dakka, more plentiful and stronger boys, and smarter minds. These gifts allows Grognar and his boys to become one of the most dominant WAAGH!s to be ever seen. Eventually, Grognar decided that his WAAGH! has grown so big he is able to make a completely new clan under his rule. This clan of supernatural orks became known as the Git Stompas. One of the first amazing feats of the Git Stompas was establishing their main base of operations. It needed to be huge, and capable of mounting lots of dakka. They decided to completely take over a SPACE HULK! Such a feat has never been thought of even by the most technologically advanced races of the time. Yet somehow, the Git Stompas managed to do it. A huge mix of asteroids and broken down ships became a planet sized giant of a ship capable of wiping out entire star systems. With their newly acquired vehicle of annihilation, the Git Stompas proceed on an ongoing conquest on a scale that has never been dreamed of before. In just a span of a month, Grognar and his Git Stompas have taken over an average of 50 solar systems! One time, they defeated THREE emperor class titans at the same time, causing a huge amount of Imperium military investment to go straight down the drain! This rate is starting to slow down, thanks to special advancements in technology and even alliances between several sentient races, but it seems that nothing is going to completely stop this ongoing tidal wave of green skinned barbarians. Even still, Grognar continues his so called, "WAAGH OF DA AGES!". And neither the Imperium, nor the Eldar, nor the Tau, not even the Tyranids, Dark Eldar, and forces of Chaos, know what's going to come crashing down from that planet sized space hulk. Well guys, there we go! Thanks so much for taking around 10-20 minutes to read my fan-made lore! Do please let me know what you think and what I should add on to this monstrosity of an ork tribe I've created. Peace out homies! :D SIDE NOTE: Before anything else, keep in mind that I've never played the actual Warhammer 40k tabletop game let alone ANY tabletop game. I'm willing to try it out sometime but nobody I know is interested in it. Anyways, I am well informed about the lore (or fluff, whatever you roll with) and know very much about the background. As you can see by the title of this I'm mostly interested in the Orks and even crafted a whole new story about a certain ork tribe in my head. So, sit down, relax, grab a bag of popcorn, give yourself a couple slaps and a side chick to suck your dick and let's get this shit rolling. __FORCETOC__